wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for July 21, 2014
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens!! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. Well, things at my workplace did not quite return to normality this past week. Due to a delay with the people doing the carpeting, I was still displaced from my normal workstation, and to make matters worse I was placed in charge of running the training videos for the next group of folks (on account of the fact that I'd already done it once and knew what I was doing). Same effect: reduced time for breaks and therefore reduced time to work on WCRPG. Fortunately that didn't last the whole week this time around; things generally returned to normal on Thursday. I'm not necessarily looking forward to this coming week, however; the next two weeks will see re-carpeting for the remaining two-thirds of my department, which among other things means having to put up with the smell of carpeting glue. All day. For most of the week... As far as Elegy goes, this past week I was still focused on commodities. With the merged expanded list of commodities generated late last week, I started this week off by copying over notes from Chapters 5.5 and 10.2.6 of the Core Rules, beginning construction of the Agricultural Goods table late in the day on Monday and continuing to make notes on how best to proceed. I ultimately decided to try to do the work in bulk for all tables and to try to carry a minimal amount of data over from the original commodity tables for Privateer (I figured this was okay since I was working with a new Sector, though since I did have average commodity values for those goods I went ahead and started with that data). On Tuesday I created a placeholder page for Elegy Chapter 7.0 introducing the miscellanea section and crafted navlinks going from Chapter 6.0 all the way through to the Index. I continued to develop my procedure for determining average price values, price ranges and price range die rolls for each commodity/base combination as well, ultimately coming to the determination that it would require coding work but that I could generate each combination with just three die rolls. On Wednesday I conducted the rolls and came up with a method for determining a standardized percentage result using a d% roll (I'd get into the details of this but I figure I'd just wind up confusing everybody; if anybody asks I'll put the procedure I used down in the comments). Thursday was spent calculating the average values of the new commodities and determining places where commodities were bought, sold, highly desired and completely undesirable (all of which had an effect on price values). Finally, on Friday I wrote a Python script that would take all the data that had been generated over the course of the last week, crunch all the numbers and output the results into Wikia code. I can report that the code worked as intended with a minimal amount of debugging, though I continued to tweak it as the day progressed to get better and better outputs (i.e. ones that required less and less final tweaking work). I went ahead and seeded the commodities tables with the data I had built by day's end. At this point the commodities tables are nearly complete; I still need to add the die roll schemas to the tables for trade list generation, and it has occurred to me that I might want to create a schema for determining what goods transports are carrying if/when they are boarded/destroyed (as per Chapter 9.4 of the Core Rules). I've already got a pretty good idea of how I'll do that, so that work shouldn't take too much additional time. I'm still in a holding pattern as far as craft from Holding the Line is concerned, as I am with Saga characters. A holdup that came up this week on the Holding the Line stuff was the function of a Shroud Device. I remembered that back in the day a Shroud was similar to a Cloak, but didn't remember until last night that the difference between the two was that a Shroud would hide a craft from detection on sensors, but not visually - and that took a thorough forum search at CIC. If any of y'all have ready access to any of the old Aces materials and would be willing to make it available to me, I'd sure appreciate it. The Wayback Machine is only so good, after all (I mean, there was a brief period there last night where I thought I'd found all the info for the Andorran Republic once again...). Alright: Plan for this week - finish 7.3; I think I can have that done today if I can knuckle down and get it done. Next will be to go back through Chapters 6.1 to 6.4 and see if any tweaks are necessary to the commodities that are there at the moment; I know I do want to make a few changes, particularly to some of the Kilrathi bases. I need to think more about what I might want to add to Chapter 7.0 (if anything - I could just skip straight from 6.4 into 7.1, though that transition might be a tad awkward). Finally I need to start churning out characters. Still not sure why I haven't started with that yet, other than lingering issues with what will happen in the story's center. I've got ideas there; I should probably start putting them down somewhere. Going to be a good beginning, got a great ending planned...just got to connect one to the other at this point. That's it for this week; next update between between 11-14Z on July 28th. Category:Blog posts